


Pietà

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Demons, Drama, M/M, Mercy Killing, Protectiveness, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: "Sleep well, my king..."





	Pietà

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic isn't too nice to Ravus, and there are some tag warnings too, in case you didn't see them. Be careful when reading, folks!

It was a nightmare that came to life. The metal corridors of such a hopeless place. Escape impossible. Noctis didn’t know how long he had walked – no, ran – to escape the horrors of the twisted corpses and shambles that had pursued him. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had been cast into the depths of hell here. It was only becoming a blur with his sanity depleting in a timeless wormhole.

The only thing that was made clear was how the one bit of hope Noctis had in escaping this place was found as a lifeless corpse. Elegant white stained by crimson and black. Weapon still fastened in his dismembered hand and ready to fight off the darkness, only to inevitably succumb to it. Noctis hoped it was only a ruse, shaking the commander, pleading with him. But it was a lost cause. His blood was still warm, and yet his body was so cold.

Noctis couldn’t forget how peaceful Ravus looked.

The image burned itself in his mind, but Noctis had to push it aside. There was only so long he could remain in the keep’s barracks for safety. Eventually, he would have to run. He would have to fight off the monsters, without the aid of his friends and allies. Noctis let out a breath, clutching the sword left behind by the fallen commander until his knuckles turned white through the blood on his skin.

At least Ravus would be there in spirit, helping Noctis fight his way free.

The prince struggled his way through the floors of the keep, pushing his way towards the elevator to take him up to the elevated floors above. There must be some sort of command center around here. Maybe even a switch that would allow him to use his powers again. Anything would be better than sitting here and joining Ravus in the afterlife.

Even if that did sound like a good idea.

Noctis rested against the elevator’s walls, closing his eyes for only a mere moment before the doors parted. Not even a chance to catch his breath. He pushed himself from his place and advanced, pacing himself slowly and wearily. No sign of any immediate dangers. And unlike the other floors, the area seemed undisturbed. A red trail lead from the elevator towards a large cage-like form before him. It felt odd walking on top of something besides metal as Noctis followed along the path. It felt almost welcoming as Noctis pushed aside the two massive doors and saw before him a ballroom caged off from the metalworks of the keep.

Until his gaze fell upon the white-clad figure sitting atop the throne.

“Ravus…?” Noctis’s eyes widened, body carrying him halfway there before halting abruptly. No. That can’t be him. He was dead. Noctis couldn’t forget such a sight. But he was there, eyes closed as if in a slumber.

He looked so peaceful, in sleep as he did in death.

It stung to recall just how serene of an expression Ravus had, then and now. But whatever this was, it was just an illusion. Noctis knew this as he advanced closer to the sleeping commander. It was as if nothing happened to him, a perfect recollection of Ravus that Noctis had remembered of him in the commander’s final moments. Only there was no blood. No injuries. There was only solace in the commander’s appearance as Noctis listened to the soft breathing that eased the tension in Noctis’s body.

If he closed his eyes too, then it would be as if nothing happened. Just the sound of rest between two souls. No images of the metal labyrinth. Only a darkness that would bring comfort and make him forget it all. It was a tempting thought.

_At last, you have arrived, Noctis._

Noctis’s eyes shot open in amidst his daze. His hands shook as he readied himself with his sword. No sight of anyone else – nothing to be alarmed of. That is, until Noctis looked back to the throne, noticing the empty place once again. The anxiety his felt in his predicament worn him out. His mind was playing tricks on him, and the lack of true sleep only contributed more to it. Seeing things, hearing things, feeling things he shouldn’t be able to sense. It was an awful feeling…

_You need your rest, Noctis. Recover yourself._

“Yeah… I probably should.” His eyes fixed themselves onto the throne. Feet dragged themselves forward, fingers unable to secure his sword anymore until it clattered to the ground. Noctis brushed his fingers over the throne’s velvet cushion. The world softened from a mere stroke of comfort that such a resting place could offer. Already Noctis’s vision blurred, ready to submit to slumber before Noctis could even sit.

Yet it still nagged in Noctis’s mind that it still wasn’t time for him to rest. Gladiolus and Ignis were probably still searching for him, and Prompto was somewhere within the keep too. But no matter how much he searched, there was no sign of reuniting with them. And with his current condition, Noctis could barely take a few more steps without feeling like he would collapse. He nearly did as he backed away from the throne with hesitation.

“I have to find the others first…”

_After you rest. You have fought so hard. Regain your strength, Noctis. I will watch over you._

Noctis didn’t recall the sensation of arms wrapping themselves around his waist, beckoning him upright and guiding him towards the throne. And yet, he allowed his body to be led. He leaned against the arm of the throne as weary eyes watched the doors as they closed and sealed themselves from intruders once more. Now he was able to rest in the protection of the untainted ballroom. That’s good… Perhaps now a moment of reprieve was attainable.

The prince abided and lowered himself into his seat. Splendor overwhelmed him, washing away whatever strain and anxiety he had before and replaced it with serenity. He was finally able to have a moment to himself as his body slumped back further. Noctis’s eyes fluttered in and out of focus as he felt something stroke his hair. Feather-like and comforting as they brushed Noctis’s hair from his eyes like a small breeze. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was being embraced with warmth, at last able to close his eyes as the words whispered in his mind again with a heat burning against his neck.

_I will watch over you._

“Yeah… I’ll see you in my dreams, _Ravus._ ”

The commander smiled against Noctis’s neck and held him tighter. _“Sleep well, my king.”_

\--

“Come on! We mustn’t lose him this time!”

“Wait up, Iggy. We can’t afford to get split up again.”

Gladiolus and Prompto pursued Ignis as the trio ran through the corridors. Despite his disability, Ignis was eager to go, pushing through the corridors with no fear or weariness. They too had all been trapped in the labyrinth, but they were able to reunite once again. Prompto had been saved by Gladiolus and Ignis, but their party was still short their most valuable member. The pursuit after the prince only proved to be more tedious in a maze of steel and iron. But Ignis always did have a keen sense in finding Noctis. And despite his blindness, it took no more than a clang of metal to alert Ignis and quickly dash towards the noise. Foolish perhaps, but if Ignis sensed it was the prince, he may be right.

They had nothing to lose. Except for their friend, that is.

The elevator rose up, and it didn’t take another beat before the group pushed their way out and ran up to the large metal doors that blocked their path. Odd that there would be such an ornate door in such a hellish place. If this is where their adventure lead, then they would see to just what laid beyond.

“Prompto, open the door!”

“G-Got it!”

The blond stammered but held the code on his wrist up. Despite his insecurity over noting it to Ignis and Gladiolus, there was no time for hesitation. Noctis was more important – the glue that held their group together. Just because he was ‘the enemy,’ Prompto wouldn’t allow himself to forsake Noctis just because he refused to open the paths for the others. So, he quickly scanned the code and unsealed the door’s lock. Attempted to before he ultimately resorted to summoning his pistol and blasting the security panel.

Gladiolus moved into action by pushing the massive doors aside. He was the first to rush into the room, being the shield for Ignis and Prompto, but being the first to get to Noctis’s side as his bodyguard. He already felt as if he failed for his lack of protection. He got separated from the prince – an unforgivable act even if the two argued previously. He regretted everything he said to Noctis. He regretted blaming Noctis for Ignis’s pain, for telling him his mourning was for nothing. Because knowing that Noctis was alone in this hell, fearing the death of the prince… Gladiolus began to see just where Noctis’s grief stemmed from. He needed to see Noctis safe – to apologize. To protect his king before the daemons that swarmed the keep.

And to protect Noctis from the daemon that sat upon the throne.

Darkness dripped from the figure in the throne, pooling around and running along the floor towards the trio that entered. The snow-white attire and features of what was once a man was stained and tattered. His flesh was cracked with the same dark liquid spilling from his face and eyes, falling more as it slowly turned towards the trio and rasped.

“Noct!”

Triggered by the name, the daemon held the prince tighter and let out an ear-shattered shriek. The prince remained unphased by such noise, captured in a trance of slumber as the demon held the sleeping prince in his lap. The monster hissed, rising with the prince in its arms with its voice twisted and shrill.

“What the hell is that…?!” Gladiolus summoned his sword, shielding Ignis and Prompto in a defensive stance as the daemon towered before them. Whatever it was, it wasn’t human anymore. “Whatever it is, it needs to die…!”

“Gladio, wait!” Prompto gripped Gladiolus’s arm, his eyes widened in shock as he pointed. “Look.”

The bodyguard’s eyes narrowed as the demon lowered the prince into the throne. What was this? Did it just caress Noctis’s face? Compassionate in its actions, it was shocking to see. The daemon turned itself back to the others, a menacing snarl coming from it as it reached to its side. It drew a monstrous black weapon from its side, reminiscent of a blade that lashed out its corruption across the red and gold ballroom. Gladiolus readied his shield the moment the daemon dashed forward. It was barely a blink of an eye before the daemon was in Gladiolus’s face, dripping across Gladiolus’s shield and face before the bodyguard threw the daemon back.

_‘Watch… Over… Him…_

_He is mine…!’_

Gladiolus roared to the gunner. “Prompto! Get Iggy out of here!”

Prompto followed his commands, guiding out Ignis just as the daemon recovered and lashed at Gladiolus again. Slow his swings were, but the brutality of each strike nearly knocked Gladiolus around. Gladiolus grunted at the first blade’s strike, but then blocked at the second, sliding back against the wall before recuperating to block the reemergence of the monster with its blade. Damn… This thing was strong. Whatever they had faced before was child’s play compared to this daemon. But for some reason, it didn’t attack Noctis. Was it under Ardyn’s control? Why keep Noctis alive like that?

_‘No other… Noctis…!’_

Gladiolus surveyed the monster as best as he could before throwing it back again, stumbling away to regain his breath. There must be a weakness. Was it that pulsing thing on its chest? Its legs? Anything would work, because there was only so much evading Gladiolus could do against a fast and powerful daemon. His eyes continued to search, but he did notice something. Amongst the dripping black liquid was a familiar emblem across the remnants of the monster’s attire. Gold, silver, and violet. Gladiolus’s eyes widened at the revelation.

_The Tenebraen coat of arms._

It made more sense now as Gladiolus looked again. The white uniform was barely recognizable anymore. Sword was melted into that twisted black form. There was hardly a face through the cracks and deformities on the monster’s face, but was it…?

The monster didn’t let Gladiolus have a moment more of rest before it dashed forward again. And as it swung its blade up, Gladiolus readied himself to block again before he roared back. _“Ravus!”_

Too close for comfort, the blade had stopped mere inches from Gladiolus’s face. A silence settled, too quiet for the conflict that had stirred just seconds prior. The daemon let out a rasp of a breath, stepping closer and pressing its corrupt blade against the shield’s neck. A thin train of blood crept down Gladiolus’s flesh. Crimson. A painful color that the daemon seemed to recall as it hissed by Gladiolus’s face.

Gladiolus didn’t get to counter the sharp strike to his chest that knocked him far. His sword clamored to the ground as he struck the metal caging of the ballroom’s walls. He took a knee to recollect his breath, blood being vomited to the ground as he wheezed. A powerful strike, but not enough to keep Gladiolus down for long. The king’s shield rose again, summoning his weapon back to hand as he readied for the defensive.

The daemon, however, had lost its interest. It began to stagger back towards the throne, its blade falling to the ground as the black ooze began to drip from its form. A vile path was left – skin shed until eventually it revealed its true form. A stained and torn coat that wouldn’t be considered white anymore. Skin pale as snow itself and silver hair with a lost sheen. And with a sorrowful expression, dark and corruption still in its eyes, it watched the sleeping form before falling to its knees before the king.

“Ravus…”

Gladiolus watched the monster transform, slowly following the trail towards the man’s side. His greatsword shattered from reality, a rain glimmering around Gladiolus. It was only when Ravus turned towards Gladiolus that the shield recognized the daemonic look in his eyes. White still black and his gaze shifting between a glowing violet to their once normal blue color. Ravus was no longer the man he once was. It was a harrowing realization.

“I had only wished to fulfill her wish.” The commander’s hands shook as he reached up, taking the king’s hand into his black claw-like own. “She wished for his safety and well-being, and thus, I swore to see to it. I cannot break her promise. I cannot lose him.”

“Neither can we, Ravus.” Gladiolus reached out and rested his hand atop Ravus’s shoulder. “But Noct’s got a job to do – one that’ll save everyone. Even if it’s a hard one.”

“No!” Ravus lashed out at Gladiolus, gripping his arm and causing the black corruption to grapple the shield’s arm. It threatened to go further and injure him even more, were it not for Ravus’s restraint. “It was this task – this Astral forsaken prophecy – that got my sister killed. And it will result in more suffering. The one thing she wishes to protect in this world – that _I_ wish to protect… That is something I refuse to let be abused any longer!”

Gladiolus grit his teeth, reaching up and trying to pry some room between Ravus’s hostile grasp. “I know, Ravus. We don’t want to let Noct get hurt any more either. But that’s why he can’t stay here with you. You won’t hurt him, but think about him, dammit!”

“It is only about him!” Ravus threw Gladiolus down onto the ground with enough force to shatter the tiles beneath. The darkness only began to grow over Ravus’s arm and face again, twisting into a more daemonic horned form as he snarled. He squeezed tighter and tighter, an attempt to drown out the grunts of pain coming from the other man. “I will be his guardian and protector. I will not let that monster get his hands on him, nor will I let you take him from me-!”

“Ravus.”

Those weren’t the words of the bodyguard pleading with him as he expected. Ravus’s eyes widened as he slowly turned towards the soft voice, meeting the blue eyes of the king that watched. Not with fear, not with anger… With pity it was. The fact that he was awake was enough for Ravus to retract his arm. He staggered forward towards the king, kneeling before him as his black claw reached up towards the king’s face.

“You… Need your rest, Noctis.”

“I know… But so do you, Ravus.” Noctis allowed Ravus’s hand to caress his cheek, his own hand reaching up and resting on top of it. He didn’t allow himself to be frightened of the daemon before him, even if he wanted to be. Ravus didn’t need to be feared. “You’re fighting hard, aren’t you? With the daemons inside of you, with the grief that you’re feeling… Does it hurt to fight so hard…?”

The daemon shook its head. “My pain has no significance. All that matters are your desires, my king.”

“That’s not true, Ravus. You matter too.” Noctis took Ravus’s claw away, holding onto his hands as he looked at the heterochromatic gaze before him. “That’s why I want you to rest.”

“But I swore to protect you. It was my vow to her and my vow to you.”

“I know… But you can’t protect me when you’re so weary.” Noctis gave a soft smile, reaching up and brushing aside Ravus’s hair. "You have fought so hard. You deserve the chance to finally close your eyes.”

The daemon rasped, hanging its gaze as it gripped tighter onto Noctis’s hands. The king winced as he felt blood being drawn. But Noctis guided Ravus’s head down onto his lap, gingerly running his fingers over the commander’s hair as the darkness began to dissipate. There was the commander that Noctis recognized, staring onward with a worn expression as he gripped tighter to Noctis’s hand.

“Have I truly fought hard as you say, Noctis?”

“Yeah. You have.”

“…Will she forgive me for not protecting you?”

“I know she will, Ravus. You’ve already protected me this far, and I know you’ll keep on protecting me later.” Noctis slowly raised his hand from Ravus’s hair. “Go ahead and rest, okay? I will watch over you.”

Ravus gave a slow nod, closing his eyes slowly as black tears fell from his eyes. “Alright… I will see you in my dreams.”

Noctis flexed his hand, manifesting a dagger into it as he whispered. _“Sleep well, Ravus…”_

The king had to close his own eyes as he brought the blade across the commander’s throat, allowing the darkness to ooze from the injury and spill at the foot of the throne. It was a quiet end, a silence settling within the room as if the air had vanished from it. Noctis felt the blade disappear from his hand like feathers brushing across his skin into the atmosphere. And yet, he sat there, shaking fingers curled into the white locks. His breath was raspy, his eyes finally opening as he looked up towards the ballroom’s caged ceiling as the crystals floated to the sky.

“Noct…?”

“I’m okay… He doesn’t have to fight anymore.” Noctis turned his sorrowful eyes towards Gladiolus. “He can finally rest.”

Gladiolus gave a small nod, his eyes only able to look at the commander’s body for a moment before having to turn away. It was an act of mercy that ended the tragic man’s suffering, but it still didn’t feel any better. He couldn’t imagine how Noctis really felt. He moved and guided Noctis up to his feet, catching Ravus in his other arm and setting the commander atop of the throne. Shielding Noctis with his arms, he looked back one last time at the commander.

It was comforting seeing Ravus look so peaceful in his eternal slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> For the two people on Tumblr who asked me to write RavNoct and Daemon!Ravus respectively. RIP my feelings.


End file.
